fearfandomcom-20200222-history
F.E.A.R. 2 Secrets and Easter Eggs
These are the Secrets and Easter Eggs found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and its expansion, F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. Secrets and Easter Eggs ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' * At the beginning, outside Valkyrie Tower, if Michael Becket jumps into the fountain in the courtyard, Redd Jankowski will be bemused by his actions and comment, "What, forgot to take your shower this morning?" If Becket also takes too long to enter the building, Cedric Griffin will comment, "Took you long enough." Jankowski replies, "Sorry, Becket decided to take a shower in the fountain." Alternately, if the player starts shooting (or otherwise vandalizing) cars in this area, Jankowski remarks "Dude, is that your car? No." After entering the building and finding the team, Cedric Griffin will comment, "Took you long enough." Jankowski now replies, "Sorry, Becket was vandalizing shit." * Boomer's Cafe has a menu that says "Crappuccino" instead of "Cappuccino," and one coffee is named "Two Beans One Cup," which is a reference to an internet shock video. Also, under the counter is a brown box with what looks like postal tape on it and written in red on the box is "2 boxes of soap free!" ** Boomer's Cafe itself is a take on Starbucks, and also a reference to Battlestar Galactica, with many of the item names being taken directly from that show. *If the player walks behind of the counter of the coffee shop, Redd will start to talk about what coffee he wants. *On the way up to Aristide's apartment, one will pass through an art gallery with many paintings on the walls. Each painting has a small card next to it with the painting's and artist's name. Each of the artists' names on the cards are actually concept artists for F.E.A.R. 2. **Each of the painting description cards for Andrew Griffin's paintings all have humorous descriptions. **One of Griffin's paintings in the gallery is actually of Alma's swing at Still Island. **The porcelain and paintings on display in the galleries are part of "The Aristide Collection." * Near the beginning of the game, in the room with the elevator, a computer can be found which depicts the death of a receptionist if the player pushes a button on the computer. *At the bar at Valkyrie Tower, before entering the kitchen, one of the beer dispensers is named "Ambient Light," which is a reference to Bud Light beer. * Behind the bookcase in Genevieve Aristide's penthouse is a pin-up board with various newspaper cutouts in reference to the Auburn District and the Still Island power plant, several hand-written notes, two maps of Auburn, and several photos. There are two photos of an Abomination and four of Alma Wade: one is a screenshot from the promo live-action video Alma Interviews, and the other three seem to be (realistic) photos of a sad and scared Alma, probably taken during the course of Project Origin. * Snake Fist is wearing a Shogo: Mobile Armor Division T-shirt. * During the third chapter, a pair of soldiers are seen commenting on a man whose head has been blown up, stating it wasn't a soldier that did it. One comments to the effect of "Well, who else could it be, a crazy lab technician?" This is a reference to Half-Life. * When revisiting the operating theater where Becket underwent surgery in the third chapter, there's a good deal of writing on the walls in blood. One of the things written is "LIBERATE TUTAME EX INFERNIS," which means "Save yourself from Hell" and is a reference to the movie Event Horizon. * During Interval 03, when Becket enters the crane control room where Colonel Vanek is first seen taunting the player, there is a readout on the control panel that reads, "More dots, more dots, come on, more dots, ok, stop dots." This is a reference to a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtvIYRrgZ04 Warcraft raid gone bad.] * The school includes an extremely bizarre class roll-call on some blackboards, which includes a child named: "B.J. Nobbs," chibi Alma, various bearded men (who are actually members of the development team), a bearded female teacher, and what appear to be two squirrels. * The slide projectors in the schoolhouse are desynchronized with their audio in a manner that reflects Alma's view of the world. For example, when the slide shows "brain," the voiceover says "playground," and when "teacher" is shown, the voiceover says "snake." * Also found in the school is a painting of the Point Man shooting Paxton Fettel. * The school also has some rather curious reading materials, including a book titled "CATS!!!", one simply called "Autobiography" and the no doubt fascinating "Choose Your Own Story: Garbage Day." * On the shelves of the school are some books with odd titles, such as: "When surgery goes wrong, and other gruesome tales," "Creating Clones," "Breast feeding for men" and "Do-it-yourself surgery." These books can also be found at Genevieve Aristide's apartment. * In the lunchroom, with the stage with the barn and donkey, are some tables set up. There is a lunch box on top of one of these tables with a cartoon of a superhero named "Captain Kneepad." * In the school, on some of the tables in the classrooms, are some crayon boxes titled "Griffola," which appears to be a portmanteau of Crayola crayons and Andrew Griffin, a concept artist for F.E.A.R. 2. *When Becket emerges from the Harbinger Facility, one can see a jet plane fly overhead shortly before it crashes. This is very similar to an occurrence in F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point, where the Point Man emerges from a dilapidated hotel to see a Lockheed C-130 Hercules fly overhead before it crashes. * In some of the classrooms is a round rug on the floor showing examples of the alphabet and words starting with each letter. For letter "M," the example is "Monolith," along with the company's logo. * Among other things in his office, Snake Fist has posters for movies called Reefer Madness and The Brain That Wouldn't Die. These are real movies, and the posters are similarly ones actually used to promote them. * In the subway, just after fighting the Replica Assassins, there is a map of the subway routes on the second floor. Each of the subway stations is named after a concept artist for F.E.A.R. 2. * In a restaurant in the subway, there is a "homeless sandwich" on the menu, and the ingredients are listed as: "Moldy bread, 100% homeless meat with Secret Rat Sauce." **At the same subway restaurant, there is on the menu "Joel Cuellar's ten-dollar sandwich," which is an homage to the lead environment designer, Joel Cuellar. The ingredients for the sandwich are also listed as: "Toasted wheat bread, cheese, cheese, cheese, turkey, ham, roasted beef, bacon, avocado, chips and jalapenos." *In the subway, before fighting the first Heavy Armor with the Shark FL-3 Laser, there are two posters advertising a burger called "The CLOG," listing many deep-fried meats in its ingredients, and being advertised as "Heart blast". * The manual of the Elite Powered Armor suit states that the suit is not for use by "untrained military personnel, civilians or children." * The bombs being set in the Harbinger Facility by Richard Vanek's men consist of large chemical cylinders with detonators fitted, which look very similar to the demolition setup used in the Cyberdyne Systems building during Terminator 2: Judgement Day. * A movie poster can be found with the title Killing Sergeant Ross, most likely a spoof of Saving Private Ryan. ** This poster could also be a reference to MercurySteam/Codemasters game, [[Wikipedia:Clive Barker's Jericho|Clive Barker's Jericho]], in which the character plays as a man named Cpt. Devin Ross. He is also killed in the first quarter of the game, but then is able to possess his teammates. * In the Hospital level, a magazine labeled "Giblets" (Highlights in the real world) is sitting on the table. A cartoon Alma is on the cover behind the children. *The Harbinger Facility has curious choices for magazines, such as "Crate Enthusiast" with crates on the cover, "KO" which looks like the real-life magazine GQ, and a magazine titled "Monolith's" which is a parody of the creator of the game, Monolith Productions. * The blue Windex-like bottles found throughout the game are all labeled "Almaguna Cleanya"; "Alma Gonna Clean Ya." * In the school, there is a math book with gambling items all over it and the math formula "1+2=$$$." * There are some pictures in the school that would normally say math or reading on them. The pictures are a sun with a face on it reading a book. The covers of the books have words on it. One of which is "Breast Feeding For Men" with an unhappy sun reading it. * In one of the Classrooms, where there are several pieces of paper scattered all over the floor, one of them is titled "T.P.S. report," which is a reference to the cult classic movie Office Space. * In the first room that you enter in the school, on the fundraising board, the fourth graders have raised 666 dollars. * Throughout the school level, as well as being found in the maintenance levels of the Harbinger Facility, there are posters on the walls for various items such as CPR and Cleaning. The CPR poster pokes fun at how generic these posters really are. Step three is: "Start kissing him, Use tongue as needed." and the end of step five, "Repeat Step three, If subject remains unconscious, then he is dead." * In the school level where there is a play of a farm, if Becket takes cover behind the donkey, the soldiers will call his position out by saying "He's behind the ass!" * Right before the Nurse's office, a TV will start playing an educational video on going to the school nurse if the player hangs around long enough. ** A cartoon version of Snake Fist (Terry Halford) also appears in the video. * There is a sign in front of the school with the letters knocked askew, causing them to spell out ALMA. * In the music room of Wade Elementary, there are a few staves of music written on the chalkboard. They're the opening bars of the song on Alma's music box first seen in the opening level of the game. * In the first level, a message can be found from Norton Mapes to Genevieve Aristide, saying that he suspects Harlan Wade will release Alma. In the Snake Fist level, the player can find his office. * Within the Harbinger Facility, after becoming separated from Keira Stokes, if Becket checks the reflections in the glass windows (or even paintings), it will reveal an image that is different from anything found in the building. Instead, the reflections show what appear to be Abomination cells, which are found in Wade Elementary School. * In the multiplayer map Cockroach, a bottle of pills can be found. The self explanatory name on the bottle is: Boneralis. This is also written in magnets on the fridge. * In the multiplayer map Recess, a flashcard at one of the corners explains pronouns. The example used is: We watched Billy get run over by a bus. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn'' * In F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, inside the museum is a painting that contains what looks like Alma and Harlan holding hands and looking at the sunset. They are next to a tree similar to the one Alma's swing is perched on. * The current display items inside the museum are the same as the ones in Valkyrie Tower. The exhibit is labeled: The Aristide Collection. * The Toy Soldiers Map Pack theme song can be heard on a TV if the player switches it on. However, the TV will soon fall off of its stand and break. * There is a VHS tape on the table in the command post. The label reads "Kneepad Training." * If Foxtrot 813 doesn't fix the radio, a Replica soldier will start pestering Command after awhile, asking why the command post doesn't have a door. After a while, Foxtrot leader requests permission to execute him for insubordination. Command obliges. Deleted, unused and inaccessible content * Several scenes of Alma Wade were cut from the final game. These scenes include: a scene of her child form in an elevator, her young form walking upside down on the ceiling in the subway before approaching the player, Becket finding child Alma drawing on the floor in a pool of blood, Alma opening a rift in the Harbinger Facility that kills an Abomination, and a scene of Alma in a corner. Concept art also shows an unused sequence of young Alma causing a building to explode. * Besides deleted scenes, some scenes involving Alma were changed. In trailers, young Alma can be seen approaching Becket during his surgery, and her child form is standing at his doorway when he awakens. In the final game, adult Alma replaces her child form in both of these sequences. * Initially, there was a storyline involving young Alma and Keira Stokes. Official images show Alma appearing behind Stokes in the hallway at the school, which causes Stokes to turn and shoot at her. In a third still, Stokes is seen lying unconscious on the floor as Alma approaches her. Achievements/Trophies/Awards Exclusive to the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, Achievements/Trophies are rewards earned for meeting a specific goal. The PC version has a similar feature, called Awards, but is not linked to Xbox Live or the PlayStation Network. Below is a list of obtainable achievements and trophies and what must be done to earn each one. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Achievements ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn'' Achievements es:F.E.A.R. 2 Secretos y Desbloqueables Category:Secrets Category:F.E.A.R. 2